Neron (CW)
|-| True Form= |-| Demon Form= |-| Possessing Desmond= |-| Possessing Ray= Summary Neron is the main antagonist in Season 4 of the CW TV series DC's Legends of Tomorrow. He is a malevolent demon as well as the archenemy of John Constantine who was secretly manipulating the Time Bureau's hunt for "magical fugitives" so he can overall terrorize mankind into giving up their souls to him and use his new power to overthrow the ruling Triumvirate of Hell. He is also the lover of the demon Tabitha, previously known as the Fairy Godmother. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C, likely higher Name: Neron Origin: Arrowverse (CW) Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Demon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (At least Types 1), Dark Magic, Reality Warping (Can make deals with humans for their souls or what their heart desires the most, thus being able to warp reality), Telekinesis, Life-Force Absorption, Soul Manipulation (Bound Desmond's soul to his in exchange for sparing John Constantine's life), Possession, Shapeshifting, Invisibility (Made himself invisible the first time he attacked Constantine), Telepathy, Empathic Manipulation (Can induce rage into those around him even from a large distance), Electricity Manipulation (When Neron attacked John he made all lights in his apartment go flickering), Attack Reflection (Reflected magical attacks from Nora), Flight (In his true form), Darkness Manipulation (His true form is made of shadows and he can use them to grab or immobilize other people), Fear Manipulation (Used the fear generated by magical creatures to open a gate leading to Hell), Portal Creation (With the use of fear Neron was able to open the gates of Hell to release all demons within it), Time Travel (Via Time Stone), Dimensional Travel, Weapon Mastery Attack Potency: At least Building level, likely higher (Stronger than Nora Darhk who is comparable to her father in magical might and easily overpowered her use of her magic and send her flying with enough force to knock her out. Defeated Nora and Constantine at the same time while they were trying to destroy him as a soul) Speed: Supersonic+ Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 Striking Strength: At least Building Class (Physically overpowered Constantine and sent him fly with a punch. Easily overpowered Nate and Choked him to death with one hand) Durability: At least Building level in a vessel, Unknown in his true form Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard melee range by himself, at least several meters with Telekinesis Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High. Weaknesses: As a demon, Neron is vulnerable to some forms of magic like exorcism and he can be completely destroyed if he is attacked outside of a vessel. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Soul Users Category:Possession Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Telepaths Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Flight Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Fear Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Demons Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Arrowverse (CW) Category:Sadists Category:Tier 8 Category:Portal Users